Spica and Antares
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Orihime memulai kisah cintanya dari rsi bintang. Diinsprisai dari kesukaan kazuka tentang rasi bintang.....


Ini fic pertama IshiHime.....

tentang rasi-rasi bintang.... Kazuka suka sehh....

Jadi bikin fic ini dehhh....

Maaf klo ad yang salah-salah pnjelasan na, karena Kazuka bukan astronom....hihi,,,

All Character is belong to Tite Kubo.

****Spica and Antares****

Orihime terpaku dengan buku ini. Astronomical's Lesson. Begitu tulisan besar di sampulnya. Dipandangnya dulu sampulnya. Ia jadi tertarik membeli buku ini saat ditoko karena menjadi penasaran semenjak ia menemukan susunan bintang tadi malam. Kenapa, ia juga bingung mengapa jadi tertarik.

Ia duduk di bangku taman di dekat toko buku tadi. Melihat langit yang cerah penuh bintang, rasa kantuknya jadi hilang.

Dimainkannya ujung scarf birunya. Jadi bingung, membuka buku ini apa tidak. Kalau dibuka, mungkin ia jadi bingung sendiri, karena sebelumnya tak pernah menyentuh bidang seperti ini.

Diputuskannya untuk membuka sebentar, dan membacanya sedikit. Kalau ia tak mengerti, maka ia hanya akan menutupnya, dan menyimpannya digudang, tanpa pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

"Kalau matamu cermat, ada berbagai bentuk dilangit yang mengandung makna tertentu." Orihime membacanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bentuk itu bisa menjadi petunjuk umum arah, patokan tanggal lahir, maupun sebagai pelepas lelahmu."

"Dan yang paling umum adalah sebagai patokan tanggal lahir, dan dengan istilah zodiak."

"Zodiakmu apa ?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Orihime. Secaras tiba-tiba, mungkin sejak tadi ia mengamati apa yang dibaca Orihime, cuma Orihime saja yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, Ishida-kun !! Sedang apa ?" Orihime berkata dengan senyum khasnya itu.

"Habis membeli ini." Ishida menunjukkan plastik berisi makanan kecil pada Orihime.

"Serius sekali kau membacanya." kata Ishida, mengambil tempat duduk disamping Orihime.

Selama ini Orihime jarang berbicara panjang dengan si kacamata itu. Selain karena orangnya sedikit pendiam, ia juga tak tahu apa yang mesti dibicarakan dengan orang serius macam dia. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini sepertinya Ishida mau berbicara banyak padanya.

"Hahaha.... serius ya ? Aku cuma penasaran saja kok...."

"Aku juga lumayan suka bidang ini. Menyenangkan bisa mengamati bintan-bintang terang itu."

Orihime diam. Terpaku lagi pada kumpulan tulisan yang menjelaskan segala tentang tata surya, galaksi dan lain sebagainya.

"Zodiakmu apa ?" tanya Ishida.

"Ummm.... Aku lahir tanggal 3 September, jadi....." Orihime membolak-balik halaman buku itu, mencari dimana letak penjelasan tentang zodiak.

"Virgo. Sering dilambangkan dengan seorang wanita cantik."

"Waah.... Ishida-kun tahu banyak, ya ! Bisa kau bantu aku ?"

"Sebisaku," jawabnya sambil membongkar plastik belanjanya, "Kamu mau ?" Ishida menawarkan roti sandwich.

"Mau !" seru Orihime yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambar sandwich itu dengan kecepatan kilat. Sandwich memang makanan kesukaannya. Ishida cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Orihime yang seperti anak-anak tadi.

"Ishida-kun, zodiakmu apa ?" tanya Orihime dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"Ulang tahunku 6 November. Scorpio, si kalajengking." katanya sambil memperhatikan langit, mencari susunan bintang yang membentuk kalajengking.

"Begitu, ya...." Orihime manggut-manggut, sambil terus menggigit sandwich yang tersisa sepertiganya.

"Kamu tidak pulang ?" tanya Ishida, setelah melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 22.10.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Sudah pukul 10 lewat 10 malam."

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku harus pulang." Orihime beranjak dari duduknya. "Terima kasih sandwichnya ya, Ishida-kun ! Kapan-kapan nanti ajari aku ya !" Orihime berlari menuju arah rumahnya, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ishida.

******************************

Malam itu Orihime duduk kembali di tempat yang sama. Membuka kembali lipatan halaman, tanda bahwa waktu sebelumnya ia belum sempatrmenyelesaikan membaca.

"Rasi bintang dilangit mencerminkan beribu makna. Cobalah tengok dari jendelamu, maka hamparan sempurna bintang telah menantimu, dengan rangkaian yang sungguh menakjubkan."

Orihime medongakkan kepalanya ke bintang dilangit. Berusaha memahami apakah ada bentuk dari taburan bintang itu yang membentuk suatu rangkaian indah seperti yang dikatakan buku itu.

"Coba kau lihat, tarik garis dari bintang yang terang itu ke atas agak miring ke kiri, dan satu lagi dari sebelah kanan, agak miring juga, dan satukan hingga seperti layang-layang. Ambil lagi satu garis lurus ke bintang itu. Dan susunan bintang-bintang itu disambungkan dari bentuk layang-layang tadi kesana. Lalu dari bintang awal ambil garis lurus hingga ke rangkaian yang disebelah situ." sebuah tangan menunjuk ke langit yang sedang dipandang Orihime dari belakangnya, menjelaskan bentuk sebuah rasi bintang.

"Ishida-kun ! Mengagetkanku saja."

"Maaf."

"Ah, biasa saja. Ayo, duduk disini, jelaskan padaku."

Ishida lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Orihime.

"Kau memperhatikan yang kujelaskan tadi ?" tanya Ishida.

"Oh, itu, ya.... Memang, aku bisa menyusunnya seperti yang kamu bilang. Tapi itu tadi apa ?"

"Virgo. Zodiakmu."

"Hah ? Masa sih, bentuknya seperti itu ? Tidak mirip seorang perempuan!" Orihime memperhatikan lagi rasi Virgo.

Ishida tertawa. "Begitulah. Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi kalau kamu perhatikan lebih lekat, mungkin sedikit bisa kau mengerti."

Orihime memicingkan matanya. Apa benar ? Pikirnya.

"Oh, mungkin !!"

"Apa yang kamu temukan ?"

"Itu seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang melompat.... Haha..." jawab Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Ya, mungkin karena bentuknya seperti seseorang yang melompat itulah, orang dulu menentukan simbol Virgo adalahg seorang perempuan. Karena melompat kan kebiasaan perempuan yang sedang senang. Karena sedang senang, pasti wajahnya kelihatan cantik."

"Haa... Begitu, ya. Ishida-kun tahu banyak !"

"Ah, tidak kok, itu cuma analisisku sendiri. Tidak tahu benar apa tidak." Ishida merendah.

"Tapi hebat ! Kamu bisa sampai tahu sedetil itu." Orihime meandangnya penuh kekaguman dan senyum yang.... ehm, kelihatan manis. Ishida jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Suasana jadi hening sejenak. Orihime sedang menekuri buku itu lagi. Sepertinya dia jadi sangat menyukai bidang ini. Menarik, menurutnya.

******************************

"Ishida-kun, nanti malam ajari aku lagi, ya !" Orihime menggebrak meja Ishida yang tengah asyik membaca, diruangan kelas.

"Oh, tentu saja. Di tempat biasa, ya." Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, ya, Ishida-sensei !!" Orihime menggodanya.

Ishida tersenyum kecil. Perempuan yang satu itu kelihatannya sangat bersemangat, terkadang lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Gayanya unik, dan ceria. Ishida pun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

******************************

Malam itu, lagi, Orihime duduk ditempat biasa. Kali ini ia tidak memulai dulu membuka bukunya, tapi menunggu Ishida dulu. Baru kali ini ia berjanji dengan seseorang, seingatnya. Untunglah, Ishida adalah seseorang yang sangat tepat waktu dan disiplin.

"Sudah lama, ya ?" tanya Ishida, datang dan langsung tanpa basa-basi duduk di samping Orihime.

"Baru saja." Orihime mulai membuka bukunya.

"Kita mulai dari mana ?"

"Zodiakmu scorpio, kan ? Bisa kau tunjukkan yang mana ?" Orihime tersenyum.

"Coba lihat pada bintang yang ada dibagian bawah rasi Virgo itu."

"Yang mana ?" Orihime mencari.

"Itu." Ishida memalingkan kepala Orihime, menunjukkan sebuah bintang.

"Oh, yang itu.... Terus mana yang lain ?"

"Scorpio itu sederhana dan mudah dimengerti. Tarik garis kebawah mengikuti susunan bintang itu hingga seperti huruf J. Dan dari bintang awal tadi sambungkan dengan bintang yang berada tepat disamping kanan dan kirinya. Mengerti ?"

"Begitu, ya. Ishida-kun memang hebat !" Orihime memandang Ishida sekali lagi, dan membuat Ishida jadi salah tingkah kembali.

"A...ah, biasa saja, jangan melebih-lebihkan." Ishida menutupinya dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Suasana hening lagi. Hingga hampir lima belas menit baru Orihime membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Oh, ya, Ishida-kun, kamu tahu tidak nama bintang itu ?" Orihime menunjukkan sebuah bintang yang paling terang pada rasi zodiaknya sendiri.

"Itu namanya Spica. Bintang itu adalah bintang yang bisa dilihat mata tanpa alat bantu dengan jelas. Makanya kau lihat, kan, dia paling terang sendiri dibandingkan yang lain."

"Mengapa bisa begitu ?" Orihime memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, penasaran dengan penjelasan Ishida barusan.

"Begini, " Ishida memulai gayanya menjadi seperti seorang guru yang tengah mengajari muridnya.

Orihime tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Gayamu seperti seorang guru saja."

"Ya sudah. Kulanjutkan, ya. Terangnya bintang dipengaruhi oleh jauh tidaknya jarak bintang tersebut pada bumi. Terang tidaknya itu disebut magnitudo. Semakin besar angka magnitudo, maka semakin lemah sinar yang kelihatan, yang berarti bintang itu jauh dari bumi dibandingkan dengan bintang yang lebih terang sinarnya."

"Hooo...." Orihime mengangguk. Rasanya ia semakin tahu dan semakin.... mengagumi Ishida...?

"Kau lihat bintang yang agak oranye itu ? Pada Scorpio."

"Oh, yang itu, ya ?" Orihime menunjukkan sebuah bintang.

"Bukan. Itu warnanya memang mirip oranye, tapi sebenarnya warnanya agak kuning. Yang bagian atas." Ishida mengarahkan tangan Orihime pada bintang berwarna oranye pada bagian yang agak ke atas.

"O..oohh... salah ya ?"

"Itu namanya Antares. Memang kelihatan lebih redup dari Spica, tapi paling terang di rasi Scorpio."

"Hmm.... Ya...ya...." Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku itu kembali.

"Bintang itu adalah cahaya. Cahaya adalah makanan bagi jiwa yang sepi." Ishida

melihat ke langit.

Orihime mengerutkan keningnya, memahami kata-kata si kacamata.

"Kau kesepian ya ?"

Ishida diam.

"Maaf, Ishida-kun."

"Tidak apa, Inoue-san. Memang kenyataannya."

"Kita sama, ya."

"Tapi untunglah, aku sudah punya cahaya untuk kesepianku sendiri."

Orihime jadi merasa sedikit kecewa. Ishida ternyata sudah punya cahayanya sendiri, sedangkan ia, terkadang masih merasa kesepian, tapi....

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Inoue-san, ada yang harus kukerjakan. Tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri ?"

"Ya. Pulanglah. Kalau terlalu dingin, bahaya lho." Orihime membalik halaman bukunya.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bilang begitu ? Jaket atau scarf saja tidak kamu pakai."

"Aku sudah biasa, Ishida-kun."

Ishida melepas jaketnya, memakaikan untuk Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa nih ?"

"Pakai saja." Ishida berlalu.

Orihime merasakan hangat dari jaket itu. Hangat tubuh Ishida masih lengket di jaketnya. Orihime tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

******************************

"Ishida-kun, malam ini mau menemaniku lagi, kan ?" Orihime bertanya saat pulang sekolah, yang tak biasanya Ishida mau menemaninya.

"Ya. Tapi kalau aku agak terlambat tak apa kan ? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

Orihime mengingat sesuatu. Dibongkarnya tas sekolah yang disandangnya.

"Ishida-kun, ini jaketmu, yang kamu pinjamkan padaku tadi malam. Terima kasih, ya." Orihime menyerahkannya.

"Sama-sama."

Orihime memperhatikan ketiga jari tangan kanan Ishida yang diperban.

"Kenapa tanganmu, Ishida-kun ?"

"Oh, ini...."

"Kenapa ? Apa tanganmu terjepit ?" Orihime sedikit panik.

"Yah, begitulah. Tanganku terjepit saat mengangkut barang berat."

"Barang berat ? Ishida-kun bekerja sambilan, ya ?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku cuma memasukkan barang ke dalam rumah."

"Begitu, ya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong rumah Ishida-kun itu yang disebelah sana, kan ? Di dekat toko buku ?" Orihime menunjukkan arah.

"Bukan." jawab Ishida singkat.

"Lho, bukannya kemarin disana ?"

"Sudah pindah."

"Kapan pindahnya ? Kemana ?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Pindahnya ke daerah dekat toko dango yang sudah tua itu. Oh, iya, sampai disini saja, ya. Ada yang harus kucari di toko ini." kata Ishida ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko. Orihime mengangguk, dan meneruskan jalannya menuju rumah.

Orihime mengingat-ingat dimana toko dango itu. Diingatnya toko itu jauh dari tengah kota ini. Toko itu ada di salah satu sudut kota, rasanya. Berarti rumah Ishida jauh. Orihime jadi tidak enak meminta Ishida datang malam ini, rumahnya jauh, pasti rasanya capek berjalan sejauh itu. Ingin rasanya membatalkan janji itu. Tapi ketika ia berbalik ke toko itu, Ishida sudah menghilang.

******************************

Orihime duduk di taman itu sudah dua puluh menit lamanya. Ishida belum datanSag. Pasti karena rumahnya jauh. Ingin membatalkan, tapi kalau Ishida tengah ada i tengah jalan, pasti akan lebih merepotkan. Sekarang ia cuma menunggu.

"Orihime, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ishida-kun, aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku telah memintamu jalan sejauh ini. Pasti kau lelah, kan ?"

Ishida cuma tertawa. "Kamu ini lucu. Daripada aku dirumah sendiri lebih baik aku kesini, kan ?"

"Maaf, ya."

"Hari ini kamu mau bertanya apa ?"

"Apa ya ?" Orihime jadi berbalik bertanya.

"Coba mainkan imajinasimu. Coba kau hubungkan kumpulan bintang di bagian atas Virgo. Sampai membentuk seperti seekor binatang."

Orihime memperhatikannya. Cukup lama juga.

"Oh, iya !! Seperti.... seekor singa mungkin."

"Betul. Itulah Leo."

Orihime terlihat senang.

"Kamu memang orang yang hebat, Ishida-kun !!" muncullah gaya kekanak-kanakannya Orihime.

Ishida tersenyum. "Dulu, waktu kecil, karena kesepian, aku jadi sering memperhatikan bintang."

"Hmmm..... Aku melihat sesuatu, Ishida-kun !!!" Orihime menunjukkan telunjuknya ke langit.

"Mana ?" tanya Ishida, mendekatkan dirinya pada Orihime, agar bisa mengetahui apa yang dilihat Orihime.

Deg. Jantung Orihime mendadak sedikit tak beraturan ketika merasakan nafas si kacamata itu menerpa pipi kirinya.

"I..itu.... Se..seperti huruf Y terbalik." katanya jadi gelagapan.

"Oh, itu adalah Cancer, si kepiting. Hanya disusun oleh bintang-bintang yang tak terlalu terang dan cuma sedikit."

"Begitu, ya."

"Ya, begitu." Ishida mencoba bercanda, hal yang sangat amat jarang dilakukannya, dan baru saja mungkin ia lakukan ini pada temannya, Orihime Inoue.

"Inoue-san, kau menyadari sesuatu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Coba kau ingat susunan-susunan rasi bintang itu."

Orihime memperhatikannya, mulai dari Scorpio yang kelihatan di bagian bawah, sampai ke Cancer yang ada di bagian teratas pandangannya.

"Oh, rasanya aku mengerti sesuatu. Tapia pa itu, ya ?"

"Semuanya terletak seperti menaik ke atas."

"Hoo... begitu...."

"Dan sebenarnya, letak kedua belas zodiak itu bersusun seperti itu, menaik, menurun, hingga jadi seperti huruf W. Mulai dari Pisces hingga Capricorn. Dan yang uniknya lagi, jika pada siang hari, itu sebenarnya adalah garis edar matahari yang kelihatan dari bumi, dari selatan ke utara. Nah, dibukumu ada gambarnya, kan ? Perhatikan baik-baik."

"Ishida-kun cerdas sekali, ya.... Aku salut denganmu." Orihime memuji Ishida lagi.

"Oh, iya, Inoue-san, maaf, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah, rumahmu kan jauh. Kalau terlalu malam di jalan bisa gawat."

"Kamu juga, ya." Ishida menepuk bahu Orihime. Orihime jadi sedikit tersipu, tapi tak terlihat oleh Ishida karena malam.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya !!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya pada Ishida yang sudah agak jauh.

Ishida cuma membalas dengan senyum, dan sosoknya pun hilang dari pandangan Orihime.

Orihime jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri lagi saat ini. Senang sekali. Tunggu dulu, pikirnya, senang dalam artian apa ? Senang karena mendapat ilmu baru ataukah senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu walau cuma sebentar dengan Ishida ?

******************************

"Malam ini mau kuajari lagi, Inoue-san ?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak usah, Ishida-sensei. Merepotkanmu. Tapi terima kasih, ya, karena kamu aku juga jadi banyak tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau ada yang kesulitan, tanyakan saja padaku." Ishida menjawab dengan santai.

"Seperti guru saja, Ishida-kun..." Orihime tertawa dengan gaya anak kecil lagi.

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang memanggilku sensei ?"

Mereka jadi tertawa. Pada awalnya Ishida jarang sekali tertawa, dan sekarang cuma Orihime yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini.

******************************

Malam berikutnya, berikutnya,dan berikutnya lagi. Orihime sekarang cuma sendiri. Ia tak enak harus meminta Ishida datang mengajarinya, atau lebih tepatnya menemani mungkin.

Memang rasanya sepi. Serasa seperti ada yang hilang. Ia jadi seperti merindukan suara serius si kacamata cerdas itu. Meski setiap hari disekolah bertemu, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang.

Dan Orihime merasa, ia telah, ehm, mungkin, mulai menyukai si pendiam nan dingin itu.

******************************

Malam itu, lagi, mungkin kalau dihitung-hitung dengan jari, sudah satu minggu malam sambil melihat bintang tak dilewatkan Orihime bersama Ishida-senseinya.

Ia jadi ingin pulang saja. Jadi malas duduk disini. Buku yang tebalnya tujuh ratus halaman itu pun sudah hampir habis dilahapnya. Dibereskannya tas diatas bangku itu, dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya suara yang terdengar serius.

"Ishida-kun ? Sejak kapan ?"

"Baru saja. Duduklah kembali." ajak Ishida sambil duduk di kursi taman, diikuti oleh Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa nih ? Kamuj berjalan jauh kesini cuma untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu."

Orihime duduk lagi sambil menatap serius buku itu. Sementara Ishida cuma diam.

"Ketika sang Spica datang menemani Antares yang tengah kesepian, kedua cahaya mereka pun bertaut." Ishida mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

"Ishida-kun, memangnya bintang bisa berjalan ?" Orihime mengeluarkan pertanyaan atas anehnya kata-kata tadi.

Ishida tersenyum. Tangannya lalu meraih tangan Orihime yang terletak di atas buku.

"Ketahuilah, Spica, aku sangat senang dan mengharapkan kamu terus menemaniku, disampingku, disisi Antares yang tengah mencari teman hatinya ini."

Orihime jadi sedikit bengong mendengarnya. Dikepalanya melintas lagi penjelasan Ishida dulu. Spica adalah bintang yang terkenal dari rasi Virgo, zodiaknya, dan Antares adalah bintang paling terang di rasi Scorpio, zodiak Ishida. Akhirnya dia mengerti, Ishida menggunakan perumpamaan.

"Tentu Ishida-kun. Jadilah bintang buatku, ya." Orihime menjawab dengan senang, tersenyum bahagia.

"Lihatlah ke Virgo. Spica memang tak seterang bulan atau matahari, tapi bagiku, Spica disampingku ini jauh lebih terang daripada itu dihatiku."

Orihime cuma diam tersipu. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, karena ia tak bisa sepintar Ishida dalam mengolah kata mutiara. Tapi kali ini ia menemukan jawaban yang dirasanya pas.

"Ketika Spica merasa kesepian, dia menemukan Antares yang juga sendirian. Dan sekarang, cahaya mereka yang awalnya redup jadi terang benderang ketika kedua hati mereka bersatu, membentuk cahaya baru kehidupan yang indah." jawabnya mencoba merangkai kata sehati-hati mungkin supaya tidak keliru pengertiannya.

Ishida mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Orihime.

"Dan mulai sekarang, Spica dan Antares sudah bersatu." jawabnya tersenyum.

Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ishida. Bintang malam ini begitu indah dilihatnya, dan tentu saja karena cahayanya telah menemukan teman sehati, dan telah membuat cahaya baru bernama cinta.

.....OWARI.....

Hehe.....

All about star.....

Ripyu kalo kalian sudi.......


End file.
